<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Destiny Far Far Away by MissSparklingWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993566">A Destiny Far Far Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter'>MissSparklingWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tasertricks Soulmates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Loki’s night is derailed when they are caught up in experiments with the Tesseract and the Aether and transported to a galaxy far far away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tasertricks Soulmates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darcyverse May the Fourth Be With You</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Destiny Far Far Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was set up to be a sequel to another fic I wrote during a Darcyland challenge - Autumn Magic. For the prequel, I had a fabulous moodboard created for me so an extra shoutout to purplefangirlmommy for giving me so much inspiration for the prequel. I had so much fun that I decided to write a sequel for this crossover challenge. I hope you all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The late afternoon sky was ablaze with gold and wispy clouds. The two horses crossing the rural plains began to slow from their gallop, their riders restraining them in time to shift to a comfortable trot as they joined the streets of the city. Asgard shone in the pre-sunset light as its civilians packed away their market stalls and closed up their stores. Couples ambled contentedly home. Groups of friends ducked into the nearest taverns, arms around each other, their laughter loud. Strings of children hurried home darting between adults as they left the classrooms of school behind them. Several of them stopped and pointed up at the passing riders, calling out greetings and a few of them whooping before racing their friends home.</p><p>“I swear your riding must give them frightful shocks,” Loki informed Darcy as he brought Sleipnir, the King’s eight legged horse, up to ride alongside her own palomino steed. “You ride like an army of hideous monsters is at your very heels.”</p><p>Darcy laughed as she turned down a street that led towards the gigantic palace. “Wow, big on the imagination there Loki-doki.”</p><p>“<em>Must</em> you call me that?”</p><p>“I must,” Darcy smiled. “Anyway it’s fun. Taking that last hill at a gallop; it’s just like flying.”</p><p>“You know, of course, that with your magic, you actually can fly.” </p><p>Darcy scoffed. “Yeah and last time I tried, I flew into Sleipnir’s water trough.”</p><p>“I did advise you that practicing that in the stables was asking for trouble. You were lucky you didn’t end up in a stall and get yourself kicked in the face.”</p><p>“Man you’re being visual with words today,”</p><p>“My imagination has an unfortunate habit of imagining terrible things going wrong for you, Darcy. I believe it’s a consequence of how much you mean to me.” Loki said. “If you would only heed my words a little more, perhaps I would not fear the worst so much.”</p><p>Darcy moved her horse closer to Sleipnir and her hand reached out to take Loki’s. “I do try and be careful.”</p><p>Loki lifted their linked hands and kissed their fingers soundly. The gesture sent pleasant tingles up Darcy’s arm and into her chest. ”Perhaps you might consider trying harder?” he teased. He placed another kiss to her fingers, his emerald eyes never leaving hers. Darcy was sure that he knew exactly what he was doing. She found herself wishing that their journey back to the palace would speed up. </p><p>“This is all normal to you. I’m still getting used to magic and horse rides and living in a freakin’ golden city,” Darcy enthused. </p><p>“It certainly suits you.”</p><p>“Mr Odinson are you flirting with me?”</p><p>Loki blanched momentarily from the name. He always did these days though he never denied it being his name after all. Darcy was proud of him for that. Since she’d come to live with him in Asgard, she’d seen how much time he spent with Thor again and helping out his father Odin by joining him in meetings and accompanying him on official business. More than usual lately, if she was honest with herself. Neither Thor or Loki had said anything but since she’d arrived on Asgard, Darcy had seen the aging Allfather begin to change. He was wearier, spending more and more time in his room resting. He attended less formal events. More often than not it was Loki and Thor hosting them. Even some of the dinners for foreign dignitaries had been hosted by Loki rather than Odin. </p><p>“Miss Lewis, I believe I am doing more than that. I should very much like to occupy your evening alone tonight. Several times over.”</p><p>Darcy giggled as Loki kissed her fingers again. He moved Sleipnir so the two horses were shoulder to shoulder and released Darcy’s hand. His own moved to cup Darcy’s cheek. She leaned up and their lips met in a soft, passionate embrace. His tongue pried at her lips and she parted them, groaning as Loki explored her mouth. It was only for a minute before he pulled away but Darcy’s lips felt flushed as Loki smirked and pulled away. </p><p>“You rotten tease,” she told him. </p><p>*************</p><p>They reached the stables and left the horses in the care of the grooms there. She and Loki hurried through the side entrance to the palace and up a spiral staircase until they reached the floor with their quarters on. More specifically Loki’s original quarters since Darcy had just moved straight in with him. </p><p>His rooms were furnished in tasteful combinations of black and green. The first room boasted several emerald coloured chaise sofas, a dark marble fireplace and an archway leading out onto a balcony. Beyond that was an intimate dining area with dark wooden furniture and many paintings staring down at them. Through the door after that was the master bedroom taken up by a black four poster bed with green coverlets and canopy. A great wooden armoire stood opposite next to a doorway that led into a gigantic bathroom. On the other side of the room four doors led into Darcy’s study, Loki’s study and a joint miniature library along with a spare bedroom for when one of them was in the doghouse or snoring.</p><p>Darcy stepped into their quarters, pulling off her boots and leaving them by the door. </p><p>She’d barely straightened up when Loki’s arms came around her and she felt his lips hot against her neck, his fingers moving to unfasten her brown waistcoat. She leaned back into him, moaning softly, as his lips moved up to her jawline One button was undone and Loki’s lips pressed more insistently against her skin. Darcy turned her head towards his as the second button came undone. Loki’s lips claimed hers. His kiss was hot and tasted of mint and honey. Her lips parted and Loki’s tongue swept in to explore her mouth. The last button came undone. Loki’s hands moved up to pull the garment off Darcy’s shoulders. </p><p>She turned towards him, her hands moving to his neck as she leaned into the kiss intensifying it, pressing herself against him. Loki’s hands moved over her dark purple shirt, pushing it up over her breasts and towards her shoulders. She lifted her arms and broke the kiss, allowing him to pull it over her head and toss it aside. Loki’s gaze raked over her, drinking in her lacey purple bra and her now heaving breasts beneath it. </p><p>Darcy’s hands moved to his shoulders, stroking down the many parts of his armour. “Help a girl out,” she whispered. </p><p>Loki pressed her against the wall, his lips hard and insistent on hers. Darcy felt magic shimmer beneath her fingers which soon touched bare shoulders. She pulled back, drinking in the sight of a very shirtless Loki wearing just tight fitting black pants which were doing nothing to hide his erection. His hands moved to Darcy’s ass and he lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he pressed his firm body against hers, one arm around her waist holding her up. They both moaned with the noises swallowed up in their passionate kissing.</p><p>Her fingers moved into his hair, pulling at the dark silky strands. She tugged on some of them and Loki groaned into her mouth. She felt a hand creep around her back and unhook her bra. She lifted her arms so Loki could pull the thing off and toss it aside. Loki’s body pressed more insistently against hers, his bare chest rubbing against hers as they kissed again. His hand moved back around to cup one of her breasts, brushing against her nipple and tweaking it into a rosy bud. Darcy broke the kiss, moaning softly. Loki smirked as he toyed wit her other breast. His gaze dropped to Darcy’s lips again, his mouth hard on hers. She parted her lips and his tongue began to ravage her mouth. </p><p>Loki hoisted her up higher so that his face was level with her breasts. His mouth found one of them, completely encircling her nipple while his free hand fondled and played with the other breast. Darcy’s moans climbed higher in volume but she was past caring. One hand held Loki’s head to her breast, the other one bracing herself against his shoulder. “Fuck Loki yeah.” She managed to stutter out as her pleasure climbed higher and higher. A shimmer of magic flickered through the air and Darcy was suddenly aware that she was now completely naked. Her gaze dropped down, seeing that Loki was bare too. </p><p>“You look wonderful,” Loki purred as he switched breasts. He licked and nipped at her nipple, occasionally sucking on it which made Darcy gasp and tighten her hold on the back of his head. He kissed between her breasts, his tongue trailing between them. He lifted her higher with both hands so his tongue moved over her stomach and down towards her navel. Darcy felt her body immediately start to tremble as Loki trailed many hot kisses down her hips and waist. His lips reached her thighs and Darcy’s moans grew lower. </p><p>Loki held her gaze, his smirk increasing as he lifted her legs, slipping each one over his shoulders, hands on her ass and his face inches from her sex. He began to kiss the inside of her thighs. Darcy’s hands moved to the back of his head, her breath quivering as she looked down at him. </p><p>“You are intoxicating, Darcy Lewis,” Loki purred with each kiss and lick. Darcy lifted her hips towards his face and he grinned. “Patience, kitten,” he murmured. </p><p>“L-Loki please…” Darcy moaned, high on the pleasure and hovering on the precipice of greater heights to climb. “Please Loki…”</p><p>He licked at her inner thigh again and Darcy whimpered. </p><p>“Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“I want you.”</p><p>“No,” Loki leaned in so his breath tickled her sex. “Tell me exactly what you want.”</p><p>“I… oh-oh gods…” Darcy groaned as Loki placed the most featherlight of kisses onto her womanhood. “I-I want that. I want your mouth on me. Don’t stop.” Loki kissed her again and Darcy shivered. “C-come on please…”</p><p>“As my lady wishes,” Loki whispered. He placed his mouth over her sex and Darcy cried out loud at the heat of him. His tongue began to lick over her clit over and over. He smirked against her as Darcy’s cries grew more wanton and her body shook. He kept a firm hold of her, looking up into her face as he continued to pleasure her. </p><p>Waves of pleasure rolled over Darcy every time his tongue swiped over her. She pulled Loki’s hair which only seemed to spur him on. </p><p>“You taste exquisite Darcy,” Loki told her before his mouth covered her womanhood again. This time she felt his tongue slide inside her and Darcy tumbled over the precipice as she spiked to a new height of pleasure. Her body trembled with the force of her orgasm. She could feel Loki lapping it up, his mouth working her, his eyes never leaving her. He worked her until her body stopped trembling and she’d had a chance to catch her breath. Once she had, he lowered her carefully to the floor, his arms wrapping around her waist to hold her up. </p><p>Darcy let her hands climb his arms, leaning in to meet his hot kiss against her mouth. “Fuck…” she murmured against his lips. “Seriously fuck…”</p><p>Loki smirked back against her mouth. “That is exactly what I intend to do to you.” </p><p>He guided her away from the wall and across the lounge towards the bedroom. Neither of them cared that the windows were wide open. All they could think about was caressing, kissing and pressing against each other as they stumbled their way towards the gigantic bed. Darcy pulled Loki into a passionate kiss as he pressed her against one of the bedposts. One of his hands moved down to rub her sex and Darcy moaned as a finger slid into her then another, stretching her out. </p><p>“L-Loki please…”</p><p>His hands caressed her breasts again, playing with her peaks. “All fours,” he told her between hot kisses. </p><p>Darcy turned to face the bed, allowing Loki to gently push her down onto her hands and knees. His hands stroked her back and her breasts, running over her stomach until he took a firm hold of her hips. He leaned over her, trailing hot kisses down her back. </p><p>“You look divine,” he told her. “Glorious on your knees.” She could hear the smirk in his voice. “Your natural state.” His hand moved to rub at her wetness. Darcy looked around, seeing him using it to lubricate himself. </p><p>“Shut up,” Darcy grinned up at him. “Don’t you go all world conqueror on me now.”</p><p>“Who needs the world?” Loki purred between kisses. “When I can just have you.” He lined himself up and with one powerful thrust slid inside her. </p><p>“Fuck yes,” Darcy moaned as he filled her. </p><p>His hands rubbed at her hips gently, the way he always did when they had sex like this. She felt him push her hair aside, his lips pressing on the back of her neck. The silent question of if she was okay. She pushed back against him, relishing his moan. Loki began to move, starting with a comfortable pace that had them both panting and moaning quietly. One of his hands slid round to her clit toying with it between his fingers. His other hand moved to cup one of her breasts, rolling it in his palm. </p><p>“O-oh god Loki please don’t stop… yes…. Oh god…” Darcy murmured as the triple pleasures rushed through her, sending her flying towards those heights again. </p><p>Loki’s kisses on her back resumed, each one hotter and wetter than the last. “Fuck Darcy.” He groaned in coherently as Darcy bucked back against him. “Cheeky girl,” he said, sliding a finger into her, his thumb pressing against her clit. </p><p>Darcy’s moans grew in volume again. “Fuck.”</p><p>His other hand switched breasts and his lips caressed the top of her shoulder. “You’re sensational,” he told her. He pulled her upwards into an upright position so she was kneeling up, pressed back against his chest. Darcy reached behind her, stroking Loki’s hair as she turned her face towards him. He leaned forward, tilting his head sideways so he could meet her lips with his in a kiss. She moaned into his mouth and pulled back to gasp. </p><p>“I’m not gonna last… god Loki you’re so… fucking good.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Loki purred as he nuzzled the back of her neck, increasing his pace and bucking into her harder now. “Fuck… you’re so beautiful…” His hands moved to her hips, steadying them. “Come for me, Darcy.” He whispered into her ear. “Let go for me.” His hands returned to her breasts, holding her against him as he fondled them. Darcy fell apart once again, shaking in his arms, crying out. Loki kissed her neck, sucking down on it hard enough to leave a mark. He held her in his arms as he continued to pound away inside her. She leaned back against him, moaning as his thrusting began to push her towards that climb again. </p><p>“L-Loki…” she moaned. </p><p>Loki didn’t slow his pace. He rolled her breasts in his hands and slid one hand back down to her clit, softly stroking it, soothing her and bringing her gently back down from her high. He trailed his kisses over her shoulder and neck. </p><p>Suddenly he withdrew from Darcy who sagged a little and gently he moved her so she was lying back on the bed. She lay before him still catching her breath. Loki smiled as he crawled over her. Bracing himself on his forearms, either side of her, he lay atop her, his mouth finding hers in a sweet kiss. Darcy’s hands returned to his hair and shoulder, eyes closed as he kissed her. She gazed up into his eyes. </p><p>“I want you to come,” she murmured between kisses. She reached down to touch him but he moved her hand away. </p><p>“Catch your breath, Darcy,” he smiled. “We have all night,” he purred. He kissed her collarbone and then her breasts and stomach. Darcy moaned under his touch. “You are perfect,” he told her. He kissed back up to her neck and Darcy turned her head to meet his kiss. His lips moved softly against hers, tongue probing for entrance. Darcy smiled, parting her lips and their tongues explored and danced together. Loki pulled away again and Darcy exhaled softly. “I can never get my fill of kissing you, Darcy,” Loki said as he looked down at her. “Or touching you…” his fingers danced over her breasts. He always knew how to pleasure her in one of her favourite spots. He leaned down and gently enclosed one nipple between his lips, rolling his tongue over it and pleasuring it.</p><p>Darcy moaned. “Loki… I don’t know how long… god…” </p><p>He smiled as he gave the other nipple the same treatment. Darcy bucked her hips into his and he groaned. “You know how to drive a man crazy,” he told her. </p><p>“Hypocrite,” Darcy muttered. “You’re a hypocrite you know that?”</p><p>“Never heard you complain before.”</p><p>“I’m not complaining,” Darcy whispered. Her legs hooked around Loki’s waist pulling him closer. She felt his cock pressing against her clit. </p><p>“Hmmm,” Loki pressed hot kisses over her collarbone, “so wet for me.”</p><p>“So hard,” Darcy countered. </p><p>“Always for you,” he said cupping her cheek and pulling her in for a deep kiss. He shifted, bracing himself above her on his forearms again. He thrust into her and they both cried out. “Darcy…” he murmured with his eyes closed as Darcy squeezed her legs around his hips. He thrust into her again and then again, each time harder, driving her into the pillows. </p><p>“L-like that please,” Darcy told him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. </p><p>“Hmm you want it hard?” Loki opened his eyes and pecked her lips. “Like this.” He shoved his hip for her and groaned as she instinctively squeezed him again. He replaced his mouth on hers and began to thrust into her harder and harder. Their kisses were filled with mutual groaning and desperate battling of tongues. Loki’s kissing matched his pace, becoming messier the more erratic his thrusts came. For the next few minutes neither of the spoke, both losing themselves in the pleasure of their union.</p><p>“Harder,” Darcy begged him between kisses. </p><p>Loki started slamming into her and soon more moans were escaping her. “God I’m close… Loki… so close.”</p><p>“Good,” he murmured into her mouth. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he told her. Seconds later he tumbled over the edge and Darcy followed for the third time that afternoon. Both of them cried out in unintelligible sounds. Loki rocked himself through his orgasm while Darcy rode out the trembling waves of her orgasm with her eyes tight shut.  </p><p>“Holy…” she murmured when she finally opened her eyes. Loki was looking down at her with a tired grin. He pulled out of her and lay atop her again, balancing his weight on his arms again. His hands cupped Darcy’s face and he leaned in to kiss her softly. </p><p>“That was extraordinary,” he told her. </p><p>“Hmmm, it really was.”</p><p>Loki kissed her again, resting his head on her chest. Darcy reached up to caress his hair, kissing his forehead and rubbing his shoulders. Outside the light of sunset bathed them in a warm, comfortable glow. Darcy’s eyes fluttered shut as her energy levels finally sagged. She closed her eyes, letting sleep take her. </p><p>*************</p><p>When Darcy woke up, they had shifted places. Loki lay with her on his chest and his hand was drawing shapes on her arm. She watched him for a few minutes before chancing a look up at his face. To her surprise he was awake and smiling at her. </p><p>“How long did we sleep?” Darcy murmured. </p><p>“A couple of hours,” Loki said. He nodded to the window. </p><p>Darcy looked out of the window. Night had fallen over Asgard and the sounds of the city were quietening down apart from the occasional shouts of drunken revelry in the distance. Darcy had been here long enough to know that such noises were usually made by Thor’s friends. Fun guys. Hard to drink under the table if you were a regular mortal girl like Darcy but fun to be around. Fandral was a notorious flirt and he flirted with both Darcy and Loki equally. Even Hogun managed to crack a smile sometimes. Sif was great fun for getting into bar brawls and Volstagg told the best stories. Well second best after Loki. </p><p>“Mmmm,” Darcy snuggled into Loki’s bare chest. “You wore me out sir.”</p><p>“Are you expecting an apology?”</p><p>“Never,” Darcy muttered. </p><p>Katy Perry’s ‘Firework’ burst into sound, loud and very echoing across the bedroom. Darcy began to sit up but Loki waved his hand and the phone appeared in Darcy’s. She looked down at the caller ID. </p><p>“What the heck does Jane want at this time of night?” she asked. </p><p>“As you haven’t answered yet, I couldn’t possibly know,” said Loki. </p><p>“Ha ha,” Darcy muttered. She answered the call. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Can you and Loki come down to the lab?” Jane’s voice sounded urgent. Then again she always sounded urgent. “Like now?”</p><p>“What for?” Darcy asked. She saw Loki raise an eyebrow and mouth why? She shrugged. </p><p>“Look, it’s important. Thor and I are testing a theory out tonight and we need your help”</p><p>“What kind of theory? Can’t it wait until tomorrow?”</p><p>“No,” Jane’s voice was impatient. “You know I work better at night, surrounded by the stars. It’s really important.”</p><p>“Your work is always important.”</p><p>“Tonight’s <em>really</em> important,” Jane pleaded. “Look I think it’ll be really interesting too and…” Darcy smiled as she heard Jane take in a breath.</p><p>“Yes?” she prompted the astrophysicist. Hesitation meant bargaining time. </p><p>Jane huffed. “I’ll watch the Star Wars movies with you again.”</p><p>“All 11?” </p><p>“The original trilogy.”</p><p>“No dice.”</p><p>Jane growled. “The first six.”</p><p>“I’m going back to bed.”</p><p>“No wait— wait you’re in bed already?” </p><p>Darcy grinned at Loki whose Asgardian hearing meant he was already grinning wickedly at her. “Loki exhausted me. Thoroughly.”</p><p>She thought she heard Jane gag. “I didn’t need to know that.”</p><p>“The time for prude is long past when you have a kid, Jane.”</p><p>“Even so I don’t talk about Thor and I— about that,” Jane retorted. “I just— some things I don’t need to know.”</p><p>“You’re too easy,” Darcy teased as Loki’s hand stroked up her bare back in slow shapes. Darcy could never quite keep track of what he drew on there. Sometimes it felt like animal shapes, sometimes it felt like markings. She wondered if he was marking out runes. </p><p>“Darcy I’m not doing the prude conversation again. I really need yours and Loki’s help.”</p><p>“You know what to do then,” Loki called down the phone to her. This time Jane’s growl was much more audible. </p><p>“Fine. All of them. Just get your asses down here and— well get a shower first.” Jane hung off before Darcy could do her victory cry. </p><p>Darcy put her phone on the bedside table and leaned on Loki’s chest with her forearms. “I love you,” she informed him. </p><p>“I know,” Loki smiled. </p><p>*************</p><p>Twenty minutes later, after showering and changing, they left the palace behind. The city was quiet and the horizon was bright with millions of stars. The lights of the city were still twinkling on in the darkness but few figures were out in the night. The houses were filled with cozy glows and smoke blew from several of the chimneys. The occasional guards were pacing the streets, keeping a watch over the sleepy city for troublemakers. Loki and Darcy rode out towards the docks where a boatman set up a boat for them.</p><p>As they sailed out from the city, Darcy could see the Bifrost observatory and the rainbow bridge on one side. On the other, in the distance, Jane’s lab. The laboratory stood on a miniature island standing its ground perilously close to the waterfall. But it offered an extraordinary view of the skies. Darcy was surprised that Jane hadn’t talked Thor into living inside the lab. Then again it wasn’t a great environment to bring up a child. </p><p>“I wonder who has Sandi tonight,” Darcy said as she wrapped her black shawl tighter around her. Beneath it she wore her ankle length black Asgardian nightgown. If Jane complained that Darcy was indecent, she could shove it. Darcy dressing respectfully wasn’t part of the deal and she didn’t want to have to change yet again when they returned. Next to her, Loki had resumed wearing his leather and metal get up.</p><p>“Father probably has her,” Loki said as he put an arm around Darcy. Darcy shot him a look. He met it with his own. “He was feeling better today and he’s not on his own anyway.”</p><p>Darcy looked back out the horizon guiltily. She couldn’t help but doubt Odin’s capabilities. He didn’t seem all that capable of looking after a one-year-old.</p><p>Finally the boat reached the lab. Jane and Thor were already there. Instead of his usual armour and scarlet cape, Thor was dressed in a dark red long tunic and dark trousers. His hair was mostly down although some of it was slightly braided at the front and tied back to hold back the rest of his mane. Jane was dressed in a royal blue short sleeved gown. Sometimes Darcy found it strange to see Jane dressed so formally. It was the same feeling she sometimes got when she looked in the mirror.</p><p>Thor raised his hand in greeting as Loki climbed out of the boat. He and Thor both offered their hands to Darcy, lifting her out of the boat and onto the island. She looked out towards the kazillion foot drop of the waterfall near them. “This always gives me the creeps.”</p><p>“Just get inside then,” Jane said with exaggerated patience. </p><p>The layout of the lab always reminded Darcy of a picture of three circles linked together in a triangle, crossing over each other somewhat. In the case of the laboratory, each circle was on a different platform level.  Floor to ceiling windows replaced the walls except for the foundation pillars of stone. The first level consisted of Jane’s equipment which looked out of place with their black, clunky designs especially surrounded, on the other platforms, by the Asgardian golden, sleeker instruments. In the other two circular spaces the Asgardian equipment spanned the ceilings and most of the floor space. On the second level of the lab, in particular, there was a great circle built into the floor. Inside the circle was entirely black reminding Darcy very much of the centre of the game Jumanji. Every time she looked at it, she half expected to see eerie glowing words appear in the middle. </p><p>Meanwhile at the back of the furthest room, the topmost circle and the highest platform stood two desks. On each desk stood a pedestal holding a container. One container was designed like an old-style black lantern. Inside was a moving, violently crimson substance. She felt her stomach squirm the more she looked at it. On the other pedestal was a luminous, shining blue cube. The light seemed to dance all over it at once. </p><p>Loki stiffened as soon as his eyes fell upon the two object. Every muscle of his body stiffened. “Have you taken leave of your senses brother?!” he growled. </p><p>“What’s up?” Darcy asked. “What’s he done?”</p><p>“Loki, listen to me-” Thor began to explain but Loki cut him off. “It is unwise- - no, dangerous in fact,” he said, turning on Thor and raising a pale, thin finger, “for two infinity stones to be in close proximity to each other and yet here you are keeping two of the most dangerous ones standing less than ten feet apart from each other. This was not what Father intended for the stones. They need to be separated at once.” He hurried towards the centre of the room, climbing up the overlapping steps until he reached the furthest workspace, standing between the two objects. </p><p>“That’s a stone?” Darcy questioned, looking at the red substance. It looks very familiar. </p><p>“This is the Aether,” Loki said. “I believe you’ve had dealings with it before.”</p><p>It was Darcy’s turn to freak out. She spun round to look at Jane. “Are you crazy?! Why have you got that thing out? Also,” she turned back to Loki, “what are infinity stones again?”</p><p>“Just let us explain, please-” Jane said. Loki interrupted instantly. </p><p>“Infinity stones are the powers that brought out universe into being. After doing so most of them took on stone form and ended up in separate parts of the universe. Together they give one ultimate power over the universe. That’s why it’s unwise for them to be close together in case someone starts hunting them down.”</p><p>Darcy thought about it. It did make sense. </p><p>Jane shook her head. “But you guys have had two and not done anything nefarious. Wouldn’t they all be safer here in Asgard?”</p><p>“If someone were to invade Asgard and win,” Loki explained, “they would have all the power of the universe.”</p><p>“But how likely is that to happen?” Jane reasoned. “You guys have kept the realms safe for centuries. Even the Dark Elves had to retreat when they came for the Aether.”</p><p>“They almost ruined Asgard,” Loki said. “And, as you mortals are so fond of pointing out, there’s a first time for everything.” He moved to pick up the Aether container. </p><p>“Loki don’t!” Jane protested. “The Allfather has given us his blessing to have them here.” </p><p>Loki’s fingers had clutched the top of the container. He gave Jane a look as if she was a particularly fascinating species of insect. “And why would he do that? Perhaps he is losing his mind after all.” He looked at Thor troubled. </p><p>“Not at all,” his brother assured him, lightly springing from one platform to another until he was level with Loki. “Father approves an idea that Jane has had.”</p><p>“Thor inspired the idea,” Jane added. “If he hadn’t been rambling about the infinity stones this would never have gotten off the ground.”</p><p>Darcy looked around at them all. “What’s the idea?”</p><p>“And should I be sitting down?” Loki questioned, letting go of the Aether now. He extended his hands to Jane. “By all means, go ahead, impress me.”</p><p>Jane exhaled, trying not to look as annoyed as she felt. She stepped up to the furthest platform and Darcy followed her. She moved to stand between the two tables, next to Thor. “Okay so the Tesseract is the space gem and the Aether is the reality gem, correct?”</p><p>“Yes,” Thor supplied. He was looking very pleased, his eyes gazing proudly at Jane. It was so cute, Darcy thought, as she moved to one side. </p><p>“When we encountered Malekith, he was trying to restore our universe to one of darkness. He was powerful enough to manipulate the reality stone to what he wanted. If he’d succeeded our world would be very different. But even if he didn’t want to turn our world dark and he’d wanted to create a different one elsewhere, he would have had to just turn ours instead. He had no way of relocating any other reality he might have wanted to make.”</p><p>“So he wouldn’t have had what he needed to create a different reality somewhere else” Darcy said. </p><p>“Exactly.” Jane said. “But this is where the Tesseract comes in. That power, combined with the Aether, could create a space outside our reality for another reality to exist.”</p><p>Loki, who had been perched on the edge of the Aether table, arms folded, looking as though Jane was speaking in Klingon, shifted, rising to his feet. “You propose setting up a new reality with the Tesseract and the Aether? How grand,” he said. His voice was slightly mocking but there was a fascinated gleam in his eyes. </p><p>“Thor was talking about how there doesn’t seem to be a safe place to imprison any criminals anyone catches. Prisons get broken into or people rebel and then innocent people get caught up in it all,” said Jane. “So we thought about setting up a reality where they can’t hurt anyone, where they would be alone.”</p><p>“That’s not any less ambitious,” Loki remarked, his grin wide and punchable right about now. “Still,” he stroked his chin, “the two stones are powerful enough to make it happen.”</p><p>“Which is my theory,” said Jane, brightening.</p><p>“Except you need to accommodate the fact that last time you touched the Aether, it took control of you not the other way around,” Loki pointed out. </p><p>Jane frowned but nodded. “That was the elephant in the room, yes.”</p><p>Loki gave her a strange look. “Your mortal sayings are odd.” He placed his hands on his hips. “It’s rather a big issue to face.”</p><p>“This is why Jane requested you and Darcy come along to help. With your magic, you could contain the Aether separately from the Tesseract but close enough for setup to happen.” Thor said. “That way no one would have to be affected by the Aether.”</p><p>Darcy folded her own arms. “But if no one is touching the Aether, how will it know to create a reality we choose?”</p><p>Loki was staring into space, mumbling something over and over. No one spoke for a few minutes. Jane kept looking between Darcy and Loki. Thor was watching his brother intently. Finally Jane walked over to Darcy, her brown eyes intense and worried. </p><p>“I know it’s nuts,” she said. “And that’s the issue we’re struggling with most but this could work if we could find a way to do it with magic.”</p><p>“It could be done, possibly,” Loki said after another short pause. “Darcy and I are both capable sorcerers. Even someone as new as Darcy could be of valuable help here.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Darcy quipped. </p><p>Loki smirked a little before returning his attention to Jane. “First of all, you need stabilising magic to link the two stones together and then there’s the matter of setting up the portal in this place somewhere.”</p><p>Jane jerked like she’d had an electric shock. She crossed over to the workspace with the black circle in the middle of the floor. “What about here? Could this be big enough?” She moved over to allow Loki to follow her and examine the design on the floor. He looked over it, occasionally wafting away a hovering Jane. </p><p>“It could do.” Loki said. He looked up at Darcy. “I think I’d be best to do the stabilising bit of magic and to set up the portal here.”</p><p>“Right,” Darcy said, not inclined to disagree. </p><p>“But we’ll need you to make a mental connection with the Aether. You’ll need to show it a reality you want. Think of anything you like. Blue sheep, green sky, whatever,” Loki said. “As soon as you do that, we can create it.”</p><p>“But I’ll be connected to the Aether,” Darcy frowned as she said the words. ”That doesn’t feel any safer.”</p><p>“The connection would be lost as soon as the reality was set up,”  Loki said. “I assume anyway.” Darcy glared at him. He rose up and walked over to her. “It’s a lot to ask and you don’t have to do it. I can get another sorcerer to help.” His hands found hers and squeezed them. Darcy leaned into him and he kissed her head. </p><p>Darcy didn’t really like the idea of missing out on an opportunity. Nor did she want to risk being possessed by the Aether. She released his hands and wrapped her arms around herself. “I dunno, we’re talking about creating a reality overnight.”</p><p>“Not necessarily a complete one,” Jane cut in quickly. </p><p>“We just want to test the theory out,” Thor said. “We just need to know if it’s possible and if it is then we can do more planning, take our time to do it properly.”</p><p>“So this is like a test dummy reality?” Darcy felt a bit easier about the whole thing now. </p><p>“Yes,” Jane said. “And any problems that come up, we can work around them.”</p><p>“So it doesn’t matter what we come up with for the reality?” Darcy asked. </p><p>“No,” Jane said. “In fact, why don’t you just come up with something. Something distinctive.”</p><p>“What happens to the reality once we’re done?” Darcy asked. </p><p>“Well… I mean we could leave it or try and take it down.”</p><p>“But if we’ve created lives,” Darcy said, “that’s like killing them.”</p><p>“Okay so we just leave it as it is,” Thor suggested. “It won’t do any harm to do so.”</p><p>“Unless Darcy accidentally creates a reality jumping psychopath,” winked Loki, grinning at Darcy’s eye roll. “Please don’t create a reality jumping psychopath.”</p><p>“Funny,” Darcy murmured as she looked around at them all. Her eyes found Loki and she saw the humour gone from his face. There was only certainty in his eyes. She decided to trust it. She felt courage steeling itself in her chest as she thought about the plan. “I think we’re all barking mad,” she said, “but let’s try it.”</p><p>*************</p><p>Half an hour later, Loki had taught Darcy the spell for the connection quickly enough. Thor and Jane had brought the two infinity stones over to the other workspace, both of them holding the pedestals either side of the dark circle on the floor. Loki stood between them, one hand extended to each infinity stone. Darcy slowly moved to face him, standing near the Aether (and out of reach in case it got grabby).</p><p>“All right Darcy, think of your universe,” said Jane, her gaze on Loki. </p><p>Loki reached out his fingers and green light shot out of them. The light flew towards the Tesseract, encasing it in a green glow. It did the same with the Aether lantern, lifting the pedestals out of Thor and Jane’s hands. Loki’s hands shook as he balanced the two stones. Darcy watched the effort on his face, wondering if it would be that difficult for her. </p><p>“Okay Darcy,” Loki said, green eyes finding hers. </p><p>She took a deep breath, told herself she could do this and reached out a hand towards the Aether. Tingling swept through her arm and she watched her own magical energy float away from her hand and surround Loki’s green glow around the Aether. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She pushed away the fear of this unknown and tried to stay as blank as she could. </p><p>Something poked inside her mind and for a moment she wanted to yell at it. It was creepy and powerful and full of darkness and possibilities. It was like an evil candy bar, delicious but intense and very unhealthy. After a few moments of internally freaking out, she realised that she was sensing the Aether. </p><p><em>Quick, think of a universe</em>, her brain - already in panic mode- began to chide her. </p><p><em>Oh yeah</em>. Darcy’s mind went blank. No images sprung to mind, no childhood ideas of how she would change the world. All she saw was whiteness. <em>Don’t give up</em>, she told herself, think of something, <em>Remember, you’ll get Jane to watch Star Wars again. That will be funny. </em></p><p>As soon as she thought of Star Wars, images began to project through her mind fast and loose. The burning village in the Jakku desert, Kylo Ren, the Resistance pilots, Princess Leia, Luke Skywalker, the First Order, the droids and the strange worlds there. No sooner had she thought them then she felt their images being sucked out of her like a vacuum. The pressure on her mind eased up as well. </p><p>Darcy felt herself being flung back mentally, which was odd. She fell backwards, back towards the stairs. She never hit them. She felt nothing beneath her feet, only air around her, like she was suspended. Across from her, Loki cried out, sharpening Darcy’s senses again. The sound of it filled her with alarm as she saw him suspended by tendrils of blue and red energy. Looking down at herself, she saw herself being surrounded by the same energy.</p><p>“What’s happening?” she called across to him. </p><p>He looked across at her and their eyes met. There was a spark and Loki began to fade away, disappearing into the crazy mixed tendrils. Darcy tried to cry out, to scream but nothing came out. When she looked at her own hands, she saw herself disappearing. </p><p><em>What have we done</em>? She thought before blacking out. </p><p>*************</p><p>Darcy was greeted with a mouthful of sand as her consciousness returned and the feeling of suspension disappeared. She choked and rolled onto her back, wiping at her mouth with her sleeve but that did no good either. She started spitting out the bits that had gotten into her mouth, giving her brain time to process and take in what had happened. </p><p>Sand. They were somewhere else. The Tesseract and the Aether had brought her somewhere else. Her and Loki.</p><p>Shit, Loki.</p><p>Darcy spun around, her eyes taking in a vast desert before her. In the distance there was a small gathering of huts around a large campfire. But Darcy’s interest jumped to the figure in metal and leather, lying in the sand in front of her, sitting up and attempting to brush sand off his attire. He picked himself up and his eyes took in Darcy. </p><p>“Where are we?” he asked as he swept her into his arms. His lips found hers in a smushy, sandy mess but Darcy didn’t care as she kissed him back. </p><p>“I… I don’t know…” she said. “What happened?”</p><p>Loki looked around. “Well it appears the infinity stones did their job. They’ve brought us somewhere.” He looked back at her. “Are you sure you don’t know? You must have conjured some place. The Aether had brought us to whatever you were thinking of.”</p><p>Darcy stepped back and raised her hands in a shrug. “I don’t know. My mind blanked and just-” she broke off as she looked back at the town again. Come to think of it, those huts did look rather familiar. She stepped around Loki and looked away from the huts, behind her boyfriend. Out in the distance, she saw the shape of a ship - an X-wing. </p><p>“O-oh god,” Darcy stumbled, her legs buckling. She remembered now, how her mind had jumped to Star Wars.</p><p>Loki caught her quickly. “What is it?” He looked behind her. “What did you see?” His eyes settled on the ship. “Oh… Oh Darcy you didn’t.”</p><p>“I did,” Darcy murmured. “It just… popped into my head. And now we’re here. We’re… we’re in Star Wars.”</p><p>Loki pulled her closer. “And it looks like we’re in for some real trouble,” he told her, “because I think this is Jakku. We both know who is coming.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>